Of Several Things
by Flowing Tears
Summary: Dante contemplates on his relationship with the teen. Well… the naughty things of it anyway. Look! It's Nero! Quickly, he must be mounted! Isn't his devil discreet? Yaoi, lemon D/N.


Title: Of Several Things

Summary: Dante contemplates on his relationship with the teen. Well… the naughty things of it anyway. Look! It's Nero! Quickly, he must be mounted! Isn't his devil discreet? Yaoi, lemon D/N.

Genre: Romance/Humour.

Pairings: Dante/Nero established relationship

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry characters, demons, environments etc, etc. Any OC, demon or location not recognisable is mine.

Rating and Warning: M for two sexy men having it off with each other and some naughty images before that. Some swearing and bad words. Yes! Another plot! Somewhere…

A/N: No really there is a plot… somewhere…

…- Of Several Things -…

Sometimes, even sexy devil slayers like Dante have a few hours to themselves. His younger, cuter but not less sexier counterpart is volunteering at the retirement home. Why? Because old people are fun, as Nero had commented. The elder doesn't care much, if the teen's happy, he's happy. And now he has a little time to do whatever he wants to do. Just Dante behind his desk, with a can of beer in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. A few of his favourite magazines are sprayed across the top of his desk. Two naughty magazines, a car magazine, one about decorated weapons and a cooking magazine. The cooking magazine is actually Nero's but Dante loves looking through those. They work up an apatite. The jukebox is playing a song, one of his favourites even. It's getting dark outside, the sun slowly settling in the autumn sky.

He sighs contently, bringing the can to his lips to take another sip. For once, things are really going his way. His debt to Lady is almost paid off, for once there's nothing broken in the office, that same office is nearly spotless thanks to his mate's cleaning habits, and he's even managed to build up a little saving.

Oh but that is not all. Since Nero's moved in with him and became his mate everything seemed to have taken a turn for the better. There were more hunts, which meant a more steady cash flow. The people of this town adore both him and Nero, so neither get into much trouble even is Nero is a visible half devil. And to add the cherry on top: Nero hates Lady. Not just hates her, but hate hates her.

True, if it were up to Nero himself he would be friends with the whole world. Because he has lived pretty isolated on that damn island, being shunned by nearly everyone except for his sister/ex girlfriend and his late brother, the teen has really blossomed here. It had been a bit of hard work on Dante's part, wherever the teen went he had to go too. Dante is well known in his hometown, and even a bit loved by the locals. It only makes sense that the people would accept Nero sooner if they knew the teen wasn't a devil out for their blood. That damn arm is to blame. Still, Dante will never forget the first time a group of kids had run up to Nero and had asked where he got that awesome 'toy' he calls devil bringer. The teen himself had been too embarrassed to speak, unable to figure out if he should get angry or feel insulted. So it had been up to Dante to save his sexy damsel in distress. He openly admitted the arm was indeed possessed, to which the kids started screaming and begging Nero he show them some cool tricks.

The rumour spread like wild fire, and since then people had started to pay attention to the teen. And it wasn't the negative attention the kid was used to. Being a devil slayer and being known as Dante's protégé the people had welcomed Nero like one of their own. Well almost, like one of their own with a pretty wicked glowstick for an arm. Nero isn't a hater and has made quite a lot of friends in a short time.

Going back to Lady, whom Nero hates. Ah yes, that was a fun afternoon. That day is engraved in Dante's memory. If he could, he'd have it engraved in his tombstone too.

He remembers having an argument with Lady over, surprise, money. Nero had kicked back himself, watching his new lover squabble with the feisty girl. The teen himself had voiced he wasn't happy with the arrangement Dante had with Lady when it came to his seemingly endless dept, but the elder had assured him it were better he stay out of it. So Nero had, sitting himself on the couch and staring while Dante and Lady had their tenth or so argument that month. Really, sometimes they were like a married couple.

The elder remembers little about the argument itself, probably over some things that were broken because he had to slaughter a horde of demons. And a horde of demons does not care it damages a few little things, so clients try to sick their extra bills on Dante. However, when the argument had ended and Lady had turned to leave, something dramatic happened. The older, and of course very dashing slayer had been standing behind his desk, giving Lady a wonderful opportunity to shoot him low in the gut. Dante himself had nearly doubled over in pain after being hit, draped himself over the desk and he had almost, _almost_ missed the magnificent and down right flattering display then and there in front of him.

The teen, actually witnessing that his new mate had been shot had jumped off the sofa in a fit of sudden anger. Lady couldn't have seen it coming when the blue radiance of the youngster's devil bringer grabbed her, had lifted her like a feather and Nero had thrown her through the entrance, outside with a force usually reserved for demons that pissed the youngster off. The need to protect his mate had probably kicked in and strong too. Dante, being a gentleman, had stopped his younger spouse before Nero could follow her into the street and down right destroy the trigger happy woman.

The memory fades, and Dante takes another sip of his beer with a smile on his face. Damn, so much has happened since the youngster moved in and became his. Nero had taken a lot of tasks on himself, keeping the office somewhat clean and even cooking dinner sometimes. He had to, since Dante himself couldn't boil water if his life depended on it. Nero accepted every lame mission there was without a complaint, from hunting a single scarecrow to rescuing a half demon half kitten out of a tree. The teen really made Dante's life easier.

Which is why the elder slayer sometimes goes an extra romantic mile for him. Nero might not admit it out loud, but the teen is a sucker when it comes to romance. Of course, who wouldn't love to have a sexy Dante courting you?

Sometimes the older male is able to save up enough money to take the teen somewhere fancy, just the two of them to a restaurant which is so posh neither can pronounce the name. The way Nero's eyes light up whenever they go someplace high-class is really worth it. With the refined music, fancy waiter they can only half understand and out of the world dining and stuff. Not to mention the mood the teen will be in when they get home. Not that _that_ is the sole reason why Dante courts the teen like that sometimes, though it's a nice bonus.

There are times Dante gets him some flowers. Roses and lilies, those are the youngster's favourites. Nero hates it when the other buys him flowers. Not because he hates the gesture, but as soon as the bouquet is presented to him the teen's face flushes a deep red and he begins to stammer. He's so cute when he does that, being so overly embarrassed. Like a girl. A very manly girl that is.

Chocolate doesn't work though. Nero doesn't really like how it tastes. Candy… Naah… He just isn't one for sweets. Aw… too bad, Dante will have to eat it all then. Shame heh heh.

Neither are other presents. Strange, but the kid isn't really into earthly possessions. He's happy enough with just Dante. It makes the older man feel special and wanted. _Of course he wants us. We are amazing._ His devil whispers arrogantly, bringing a grin to the slayer's face.

Yeah, the romance is fun, especially inside the bedroom. Actually, most of their lovemaking is romantic. Nero, though still a bit new between the sheets, and sometimes even a bit clumsy, is definitely going to blossom into a passionate lover. When they are together the teen's entire focus is Dante. He is eager to learn and try, and takes the other's advice to heart. In the beginning it was mostly the older man doing all the work, teaching the kid how, what and where. It's nice to see the teen learn and adapt. It might take a lot more practise (Not that Dante minds having to be the one being practised on) but the silver haired teen is becoming an adapt lover. It's so cute when he sometimes tries to take the lead, attempting to pleasure his lover to the fullest. There hasn't been a time Dante didn't enjoy the younger man, and seeing how much effort Nero actually puts in trying to pleasure him is very flattering and reward enough even.

They cuddle and kiss, sometimes just rolling around the bed tasting and touching each other. Their foreplay alone is slow and sometimes even gentle and takes a lot more time then Dante would usually take for his previous lovers, from the beginning to the end if one catches the drift.

Their first time together had been amazing, and a lot more entertaining then Dante had imagined.

They were having a little fun, when after a while Nero had gone slower, before eventually stopping. The older male had gone from loud purring to a softer, more content volume, cracking his eyes open and staring at the younger man half draped over him.

"You don't know what to do, do you?" He asked as gently as he could. Nero, in his turn flushed a sudden deep shade of red. To cover it he hid his face in Dante's shirt, to which the elder had to refrain from laughing. He'd almost lost his cool when Nero replied with a muffled 'no'. The young man was just too cute for his own good.

Yeah, that brings a smile to his face. Seeing Nero's confidence crack had awakened a few naughty ideas in the elder's head, most of them had gone ignored seeing that is had been the kid's first time then.

Things had only picked up from then. Nero is a good lover, and Dante wouldn't trade him for the world.

It's not always romantic though.

The sudden thought brings a wicked grin to the older male's face. There's the angry sex. It has happened only five or six times in all the time he and the kid were together. It happened a few times because of one reason or the other. One time some kind of asshole had pissed the teen off because of the damage done to the man's car. The hunted demon had jumped upon it before Nero had arrived, but the bastard tried to suck the younger man with the repair cost for the vehicle. Nero in his turn had grabbed the red car with his demonic arm and had thrown it into the man's house, destroying the whole front with it. Dante had to pull the teen away before more things would be destroyed.

It had been the elder's job to lock the angered teen in their car. It was his soul duty to make sure Nero didn't kill their client after already causing so much damage to the ugly man's property. Dante of course, had driven the youngster home. The guy refused to pay even after being confronted by the older slayer, so he got a visit from an extremely pissy Lady. It was either the bastard clients that pissed the teen off, or the few, seemingly suicidal people that were taunting Nero.

The young man is a ball of fire already, and that fire is ten times worse when he's angered. Nero however, isn't one to take his frustration out on the innocent, mainly Dante. But because he can't vent properly that same frustration turns into a fit of sexual rage. Trish blames the teenage hormones mixing with the demonic ones, Lady blames Dante for rubbing his perverseness off on the kid, and Dante doesn't care, because he would get laid in ways he never dreamed of before. The older hunter, being part demon, can be an aggressive lover if he wants to be, but the little hellion he calls his, when pissed off was even worse. Dante had still been the one on top, but even from the bottom Nero had dominated him. If that isn't sexy, Dante doesn't know what is.

Oh but there is the needy sex too. If there is one thing sexier then their romantic love making, it is the desperate sex. That usually occurs when both had been spending too much time away from each other, or they did spend time together but couldn't indulge in adult fun because of one of many reasons. Trish or Lady being around for example. Or being away on a mission.

One time Trish had her apartment cleaned because of a reason pretty vague in Dante's memory, and of course his stupid, but very caring and sweet mate had offered her she stay at the office. Sure that had been sweet of him and all, but Trish merely being there had cut them both off from one of their favourite activities.

She had stayed for over a month, and after she left she had the slayer wondering why she hadn't fucked off to Lady's instead. The sexual frustration had gotten to him and Nero both, their sex aggressive and hard. During and afterward Dante hadn't complained, though the next time any of their friends needs a place to stay for a longer period of time, Dante is making sure they piss of somewhere else. He will gag the youngster before he can offer them a place to stay. And since Nero can probably take the gag off just like that he'll have to bind his hands too.

Oh that is a sexy idea for another time. They have been together for quite a while, this leaves Dante wondering why he hasn't brought any toys to play with yet. Well, his mate is very sexy indeed and lives only to please Dante, and he never gets boring. If what Nero possesses isn't devotion...

Oh, the slayer remembers that one time when Nero had dressed like a…

The hunter is caught in mid thought at the door suddenly opening silently. He sits up a little straighter in his chair, placing the can that has been empty for a while on the wood without averting his gaze from whoever it is that has entered the office. The hunter is about to greet the younger man when his devil side cuts in. _Look! It's Nero! Quickly, he must be mounted! _Isn't his devil discreet? Dante has to roll his eyes at that. Still he stands up from his chair, intending to obey his naughty devilside.

Nero shrugs his coat off, throwing it over the couch intending to wash it later. He sniffs himself, smelling that the nasty scent of old people had manifested in his skin too. It's fun to hang with old people, but they smell so funny.

The teen is about to turn around when arms wrap around his waist and Dante rests his chin in the crook of his neck. "You smell like old people." He comments, feeling the youngster shrug against him. "A fight broke out, I had to take them apart." Dante's turn to laugh, to which the teen turns to mock glare at him. "Bingo tends to get very violent you know. I could've gotten some serious injuries if old man Johnsen had been wearing his teeth, or old lady Myer hadn't forgotten why she wanted to hit me with her stick." The elder laughs again, partially releasing the teen to lift him. "Volunteering sounds more dangerous then devil hunting."

"It is, especially on Bingo night." The youngster wraps his arms around the other, leaning in to place a kiss on his lover's lips. Just a touch of a mere few seconds. When it ends Dante carries the teen to the stairs, intending to get a shower and wash the smell of the elderly from the kid's body.

Nero sets to nibble at his mate's neck while being carried. He almost forgot how good Dante smells, compared to those old people. Dante was still an old man in his book, but he smelled way sexier then any of those old people. Well… old man Mc Gee smelled sexy in a way, he wears the same aftershave as Dante. Sniffing him reminds the teen of his sexy lover and sometimes gets him in the mood to mate, which could probably be considered a little disturbing.

Their short voyage to the shower is rather uneventful, and Dante is but what eager to place his mate of the floor so they can do naughty stuff. Nero seconds his idea, seeming he is but what eager to be put down.

The older male peels his own shirt off first, dumping in into a corner where Nero's shirt had already been thrown. He turns the shower on so it can run warm, turning back to his mate who has already discarded his clothing. "Eager aren't we." He chuckles when Nero pulls at the rim of his shirt, giving him a quick kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Kinda. I've been spending some time with Mister Mc Gee." Dante doesn't really get what the younger man is aiming for, but he isn't sure if he wants to know either. For now he lets it slide, the same way as he lets his pants slide to the floor. He hadn't bothered putting his boxers on, going commando so he and Nero could get to more interesting stuff quicker. The youngster catches this and laughs, grabbing his mate's hand and pulling him into the shower.

The hot water quickly soaks them both, washing away the stress of the day. Dante suddenly spots the showering gel in a corner, an idea popping into his head even as he's having a tongue wrestling match with the kid.

Feeling bold, he brushes his hips into the teen's drawing a distraught moan from the younger male. He uses the distraction to reach for the gel, popping it open with one hand while ushering Nero to turn around with the other gently. The white haired teen gets the idea and turns, brushing himself against his mate softly while waiting for the older male to pour a decent amount of gel in his hands. The young male leans his head against the wall and begins to purr while the older male begins soaping him up and gives him a little massage during. His big hands trace every inch of skin, enjoying this tranquil moment where both can just enjoy each other and just be. When the youngster's back is soapy enough the older male leans against him, pressing his chest against the smaller back. Dante tries not to rub his hard need too much against the other, just wanting to enjoy the moment without seeming too needy.

Nero rolls his head back to lie on the other's shoulder, sighing contently and becoming more turned on with the strong hands massaging his stomach and hips. The older male leans in to nibble at the exposed neck, sniffing at the soft smell of flowers and not old people.

When the teen finds the massage is pretty much done he pushes off the wall softly, gently alerting his mate to step back a little so he can turn. Dante lets him, immediately diving in to claim the teen's lips. The hot water is quickly rinsing the soap from Nero's body, making it slick and the skin shine. They lazily kiss for a while, hands rubbing over each other's bodies. Neither makes a move to try and dominate the kiss, that would just make things more carnal and for now, neither is really interested in that.

Nero is the one to break the kiss, moving lower to kiss the elder's jaw. The stubble tickles a little and it makes him chuckle a bit, the other man purring at the vibrations coming from the other. He lets the teen take control, enjoying the trail of kisses and nibbles around his throat and neck. He closes his eyes, leaning against the teen a little and relaxing a bit more. He places his hands high on the youngster's hips softly, letting the kid do whatever he wants to without getting in the way.

The older slayer hums contently when the teen softly nibbles the crook of his neck, encouraging the teen to go further. The younger male complies silently, placing his human hand on the other's hip and scraping his bringer over the sensitive flesh of the groaning male's chest and stomach, slowly going lower but not touching where Dante wants to be touched. Not yet anyway. Nero feels his gut bubble with glee when the older devil places a hand on his head to pet his hair lovingly. He purrs absently again while licking the droplets from an erect nipple, scraping the claws of his bringer over the other's stomach lightly. The older male shudders whenever his hand moves up and down, obviously becoming more aroused by that simple action.

Kissing the streaming droplets away he goes lower down his mate's chest, kissing his stomach and tracing the muscles with his lips, tongue and teeth. The youngster traces his lips over the abs, feeling the muscles twitch when he traces the skin with his tongue. The older man leans forward slightly, placing an arm against the wall for support as the teen moves lower still, certainly taking his sweet time to tease. Even his inner demon flares up in arousal when Nero settles himself on his knees in a bit more comfortable position, right in front of his good spot. Really, as if the teen was custom made for Dante.

He groans when Nero runs the tip of his tongue over his erection, the teen is probably still trying to figure out what he wants to do. For the moment he just puts the head in his mouth, for a moment staring as the water runs down the elder's hard and throbbing cock. The older male groans softly when he sucks the tip a little, tasting a little bit of pre cum on his lips. It encourages the teen to do it again, taking the entire head in his mouth now to suck it and run his tongue over the slit. The older male rests his head against his arm now, enjoying his younger mate white the teen tries a new way of pleasuring him. He suddenly hisses and slightly jolts when teeth scrape lightly over the very sensitive flesh. He looks down to produce half a glare towards the teen who's face has gone a few shades redder, the youngster is tracing his lips over where he'd accidentally bitten, and all in all, he's already forgiven. The young male still has a lot to learn, and every now and then little mistakes are made.

Deciding he should experiment another time the younger slayer wraps his lips around the erect cock in front of him, sucking on it again and swallowing it half way. His mate growls encouragingly, the hand in his hair twitching in delight. The youngster hums while bobbing his head along the shaft, hearing his mate call his name softly. The pleasure is dripping from the older man's voice, sounding so erotic it makes the teen's own cock twitch. "Damn it kid." The slayer hisses when Nero hums again, sending vibrations down the hard dick in his mouth. The older half devil sighs again, groaning from deep within his throat. He shivers suddenly and Nero feels him do it, sucking harder and going a little faster to give his lover his release. The other man has been close for a while now. He knows because he has been tasting the salty pre cum for a while now, and he's beginning to crave a little more. The older male growls deeply, his fingers twitching in the youngster's hair when he comes. His mate keeps sucking him, milking his sweet release. The teen swallows every drop of cum, licking for a bit until Dante spills no more for him.

His mate's growling has tuned down to a soft and content purring, And Nero is welcome in his arms when the teen stands back up again. His knees feel a little stiff, but that is certainly worth it. They smash their lips together, Nero easily taking the lead from a still recovering lover. He brushes his own erection against the elder's tight, silently asking his lover for the return of a favour. The other gets the hint while still half trying to take back control in the kiss. Naughty and clever as he is, Dante suddenly removes his hand from the kid's ass and grabs his leaking member, squeezing it and making the teen gasp at the surprise. He uses the distraction to force Nero's tongue into submission, his dominance even easier while he begins stroking the youngster in a firm and somewhat rough pace.

Soon he has the teen half hanging from him, arms wrapped around his broad shoulders to try and keep any leverage. He has to push the young man against the tiled wall to keep him standing. Nero throws his head back to moan, giving the elder a chance to suck on his neck. Hearing his sexy mate moan like this quickly rouses the older male again, really, the things this kid can do to him.

The teen jerks his hips into the strong hand, encouraging his mate to stroke him faster, harder. Dante had spared half a mind to suck the youngster off too, pleasure him the way same Nero had done for him. Instead Nero pushes against him, silently telling him he wants to be lifted and taken. It makes the elder shiver in anticipation and brings his erection back to full attention. He happily complies, lifting his sexy mate so the teen can wrap his legs around his waist.

He teasingly brushes his erection against the youngster's entrance, feeling the younger man shiver in return. Since there is no more need to fool around Dante carefully pushes his head inside the youngster's ass, waiting for a few short seconds to scan the teen's face for any pain. A little is good, but too much wouldn't do. When there barely is any pain, and Nero wriggles against him again he presses in further, slowly pushing himself halfway before stopping again. The youngster moans his name, wriggling after he held still for a few moments. Being half a devil has its perks, Nero can take the pain of the fat cock inside of him and even like it more now it hurts to a certain amount.

The older male slowly pulls out, scraping the youngster's insides slowly and drawing a gasp from his mate's soft lips. He looks at Nero's face constantly, getting turned on by the sexy display in front of him and still keeping half an eye on any discomfort. However, after a few slow, deep thrusts Nero gives him the go ahead. "Harder…" He can barely voice it, moaning it more likely. The older male complies, picking up his pace. A few thrusts he takes it easy, in case he does hurt the teen. He wouldn't want his lover to be in pain while he loses it, it will be harder to stop then.

Devil bringer scrapes over his back and shoulder, drawing thin lines that hack away at the elder's self control. He groans again, taking their lovemaking to the next step. He begins a rougher pace, fucking the teen as deep as he can go and as hard as he can rock. Nero's voice pitches when he hits something good, encouraging the older slayer to aim for the spot again. He does so with every thrust, this position being a great help to him. Dante places his lips to the other's neck, biting the sensitive flesh while he hears his mate groan with every rock of his hips.

It proves to be a little difficult to fuck the teen senseless and keep him up like this, Dante really needs two hands to do so. He struggles to find the words he needs to tell the kid that he should touch himself, not only would it be fucking sexy but it would also increase the kid's pleasure.

However, he doesn't need to when he sees the youngster throw his head back, his insides clenching tighter around his hard cock. The older male himself groans, thrusting as hard as he can to help his mate over the edge. The teen suddenly snaps at him, teeth digging into the skin of his neck in a fit of arousal. His bringer suddenly digs deeper into a patch of skin, drawing more blood. The white haired male shivers violently when his orgasm hits, coming between them with a moan of the older man's name. That's what Dante needs to get over the edge too, shivering against the younger male and nearly dropping him. He maintains his composure though, and manages to pull out of the kid and put him down without dropping him too hard.

The water has already washed them clean again so he doesn't bother much more, leaning in to kiss his mate's head and wait for a while so they can recover. The youngster moves his head to the side to kiss the other on the lips, both exchange a few pecks before breaking away so they can dry. The older male is the first to step out of the shower, letting the younger man turn the water off. He grabs a clean towel, wrapping it around his lovely and still sexy mate and pulling him close. Nero lets him, giving the elder another kiss. The teen purrs contently while they dry, a bit weak in the knees from his orgasm. How the older male keeps so vigilant after having had two is a mystery to him.

When dry he pushes the door open, turning his head to see the other man ready to follow him.

"What did you do while I was out?" He steps out in front of the other, intending to continue their naughty time in the bedroom. Dante obediently follows him through the hallway, shivering slightly in delight at the youngster's silent promise for more. He revels in staring at the kid's gorgeous ass, which is his, until Nero rounds a corner and into their bedroom. "Nothing much really." He replies, closing the bedroom door behind him and pouncing on the teen.

-Einde

FUCK! I got fired! They had to let me go because of budget cuts and a fuse or merge or whatever you people call it, so now I have even more time to study and write gay porn. Damnit! I feel so bad for you guys, having to bother you with my lemons… No don't cheer! Put those balloons away, and no hats!

… Is... is that icing on that cake? Hahaha!


End file.
